Spyro: El año del Dragón
Spyro: Year of the Dragon (Spyro: El año del Dragón, en español) es el tercer juego de la trilogía Spyro the Dragon, y el último para Play Station, así como el último desarrollado por Insomaniac. Su nombre se debe a que fue publicado en el año 2000, que se correspondía con el año del dragón en el calendario chino. Controles *'Spyro:' X'''- Saltar. Pulsar '''X otra vez para planear. Triángulo- Suspensión en el aire tras planear. X''' y después '''triángulo para golpe de cabeza. Cuadrado- Embestir. Círculo- Llamarada. *'Sheila:' X'''- Saltar. '''XX- Doble salto. X''' justo al tocar el suelo tras un salto para saltar más alto. ''' Triángulo- Triángulo mientras se está en el aire para pisotón. Cuadrado- Patada (igual que círculo). Círculo- Patada (igual que cuadrado). *'Sargento Byrd:' X'''- Volar. Seguir presionándolo para alcanzar más altura. '''Triángulo- Apuntar. Cuadrado- Soltar objeto. Círculo- Disparar. *'Bentley:' ' X'- Saltar. Triángulo- Mirar alrededor. Cuadrado- Golpe. Círculo- Girar el garrote. *'Agente 9:' ' X'- Saltar. Triángulo- Modo francotirador. Cuadrado- Lanzar bomba. Mantener presionado el cuadrado para apuntar. Círculo- Disparar. Escenario Durante el juego, Spyro es ayudado por diversos personajes. Sparx mide la salud del jugador, y se encarga de la recolección de gemas; además, es un personaje jugable en ciertos niveles especiales. Otro compañero de Spyro es Cazador, que enseña al jugador las mecánicas de juego, y también puede ser manejado en los niveles de carrera. Hay otros cuatros personajes jugables, a quienes se debe liberar pagando a Ricachón en el transcurso del juego; estos son Sheila la canguro, Sgt. James Byrd el pingüino, Bentley el yeti y Agente 9 el mono. La principal antagonista del juego es La Bruja, una tirana que gobierna en los Reinos Olvidados. Junto a ella, está la aprendiz Bianca, que intentará detener a Spyro en su misión. Hay cuatro mundos base en los Reinos Olvidados, todos ellos nombrados según momentos del día. Estos son: * Amaneceres Primaverales: es el primer mundo base, donde se inicia la aventura. Se encuentra en un perpetuo amanecer, con grandes praderas verdes, pequeños bosques y lagos. * 'Jardín del Mediodía: '''es el segundo mundo base. Se desarrolla en pleno día, bajo el cielo azul, y tiene amplios jardines e imponentes castillos. * 'Lago del Atardecer: 'es el tercer mundo base. Acontece durante el atardecer, dentro de un inmenso lago que contiene partes de un castillo sumergido. * 'Montaña de Medianoche: 'es el cuarto mundo base, y por lo tanto, el último. Se trata de la cima de una alta montaña, completamente de noche. Cada mundo base contiene: * Cuatro reinos normales. * Un reino rebelde (de personajes jugables: Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley o Agente 9). * Una autopista (niveles de carrera). * Un nivel de Sparx. Personajes Personajes jugables: * Spyro el dragón. * Sparx la libélula. * Sheila la canguro. * Sgt. James Byrd el pingüino. * Bentley el yeti. * Agente 9 el mono. * Cazador el leopardo. Personajes no jugables: * La Bruja. * Bianca. * Rhynocs. * Ricachón. * Zoe. * El Profesor. * Elora. * Buzz. * Spike. * Scorch. Historia El juego comienza en los Reinos del Dragón, donde están celebrando el Año del Dragón, un evento que ocurre cada doce años, en el cual aparecen nuevos huevos de dragón. Sin embargo, mientras los dragones duermen, una coneja encapuchada, Bianca, llega al reino junto a un ejército de Rhynocs y roba todos los huevos. Cuando Bianca coge el último huevo, despierta accidentalmente a Cazador, haciendo que éste grite y despierte a Spyro y el resto de dragones. No son capaces de detenerla cuando escapa con el último huevo en sus manos, así que Spyro, junto a Sparx y Cazador, atraviesa uno de los agujeros usados por Bianca, con la misión de encontrar y perseguir a los ladrones, y recuperar los huevos robados. De esta forma, Spyro llega a un reino que fue alguna vez habitado por dragones, pero que éstos abandonaron y olvidaron. Actualmente se conocen como los Reinos Olvidados, y están gobernados por una reina llamada la Bruja, y bajo el control de su ejército. Spyro viajará por los distintos reinos, ayudando a sus habitantes, a la vez que es ayudado por éstos, y pagando a Ricachón para acceder a nuevas áreas o liberar a prisioneros de la Bruja. Por otro lado, Cazador también ayudará a Spyro a la hora de encontrar más huevos, hasta que es capturado y encerrado por Bianca. Posteriormente, se revela que la Bruja no quiere a los dragoncitos en sí, sino que pretende cortarles las alas para elaborar un hechizo que le otorgue la inmortalidad. Cuando Bianca descubre esto, siente lástima por los dragoncitos y se cambia al bando de Spyro, en contra de la Bruja. Por fin, Spyro se enfrenta a la Bruja. Al derrotarla, todos los reinos celebran la victoria de Spyro. Sin embargo, Spyro está preocupado buscando a Cazador, que no aparece por ninguna parte. Todo aquél al que pregunta se niega a darle información sobre su paradero. Finalmente, Spyro encuentra a Cazador, el cual está teniendo una cita con Bianca. El dragón se lamenta porque otro guerrero sucumbe a la "plaga del amor". No obstante, se descubre que la Bruja ha sobrevivido a la batalla contra Spyro, y se encuentra en la Ronda Bonificación Extra, esperando a Spyro. La Bruja y Spyro luchan una vez más, en dos platillos volantes, y sobre un pozo lleno de un líquido desconocido, pero letal. Eventualmente, Spyro logra derribar a la Bruja, que cae dentro de dicho líquido y se hunde en él; muriendo, en teoría. Así, Spyro recupera el último de los huevos robados, del que salen dos dragoncitos llamados Yin y Yang. Spyro regresa a los Reinos del Dragón, junto a los dragoncitos. Jugabilidad La jugabilidad es similar a la de los dos juegos antecesores. Hay cuatro mundos base en el juego, y para avanzar hacia el siguiente mundo, Spyro debe derrotar a un jefe. Para enfrentarse a estos jefes, Spyro tiene que abrirse camino en los cuatro reinos normales y el reino rebelde que hay en cada mundo base, y rescatar a un habitante de cada reino que le ayude a construir el vehículo con el que viajará a las áreas donde se encuentras lo jefes. Los reinos son en campo abierto, de manera que se pueden explorar y recorrer en todas direcciones, y sin ningún límite de tiempo. Los reinos están llenos de enemigos que tratarán de atacar a Spyro. Al vencer a estos enemigos, se obtendrán gemas, que se podrán usar más adelante en el juego. Las gemas también están repartidas por cada nivel: en el suelo, dentro de jarrones, dentro de cestos... En los reinos hay también personajes no jugables que informan a Spyro sobre el estado del lugar. A cada uno de los reinos se llega a través de su correspondiente portal, aunque a algunos no se puede acceder hasta tener una cantidad concreta de huevos de dragón. Para entrar a los reinos rebeldes hay que pagar a Ricachón con las gemas encontradas para liberar al rebelde capturado por la Bruja. Como se ha mencionado antes, para viajar a ciertos reinos se necesita un número de huevos. Estos huevos se pueden simplemente encontrar, o se pueden obtener como recompensar al completar un minijuego. Además, Spyro puede pasar por puertas de superpoder, que le dan habilidades especiales por un período limitado de tiempo. Estas habilidades pueden ser superllama, supervuelo o invencibilidad. Como en los dos anteriores juegos, hay áreas de supercarga, es decir, que cuando se corre en ciertas pistas, la velocidad aumenta mucho, de forma que se pueden romper cofres muy resistentes o capturar a ladrones demasiado rápidos. Una vez que vences a la Bruja, se puede optar a completar el juego al 117%, aunque para ello es necesario tener 149 huevos y 15.000 gemas. Así, se abre el último portal de Montaña de Medianoche, llamado Ronda Bonificación Extra, donde se encuentra el huevo número 150, varios minijuegos y montones de tesoros. Reinos * Amaneceres Primaverales: ** Reino 1: Villa Soleada. ** Reino 2: Cimas Nubosas. ** Reino 3: Cráter de Lava. ** Reino 4: Playa de las Conchas. ** Nivel de carrera: Autopista de Champiñones. ** Reino Rebelde: Montaña de Sheila. ** Nivel de jefe: Mazmorra de Buzz. * Jardín del Mediodía: ** Reino 1: Cumbre Gélida. ** Reino 2: Torres Encantadas. ** Reino 3: Pantano Misterioso. ** Reino 4: Terraza de Bambú. ** Nivel de carrera: Autopista Rural. ** Reino Rebelde: Base del Sargento Byrd. ** Nivel de jefe: Estadio de Spike. * Lago del Atardecer: ** Reino 1: Altares Helados. ** Reino 2: Flota Perdida. ** Reino 3: Fábrica de Fuegos Artificiales. ** Reino 4: Arrecife Encantado. ** Nivel de carrera: Autopista Canal. ** Reino rebelde: Puesto de Bentley. ** Nivel de jefe: Fosa de Scorch. * Montaña de Medianoche: ** Reino 1: Islas de Cristal. ** Reino 2: Ruinas Desérticas. ** Reino 3: Tumba Embrujada. ** Reino 4: Minas de Dinosaurios. ** Nivel de carrera: Autopista Portuaria. ** Reino rebelde: Laboratorio del Agente 9. ** Nivel de jefe: Guarida de la Bruja. * Mundos de Sparx: ** Nivel 1: Criadero de Cigalas (se debe derrotar a Buzz). ** Nivel 2: Ciudad Araña (se debe derrotar a Spike y completar Criadero de Cigalas). ** Nivel 3: Arrecife de Estrellar de Mar (se debe derrotar a Scorch y completar los dos niveles anteriores). ** Nivel 4: Fábrica de Insectos (se debe derrotar a la Bruja y completar los tres niveles anteriores). Desarrollo El desarrollo de ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon se extendió por diez meses y medio, desde noviembre de 1999 hasta septiembre de 2000; y estuvo influenciado por otros juegos, como Doom o Crash Bandicoot''1. Entre las nuevas características promocionadas antes del lanzamiento del juego, estaba la llamada "''Auto Challenge Tuning", descrita por el director ejecutivo de Insomaniac Ted Price como una idea "inventada para igualar la curva de dificultad del juego para jugadores de diferentes habilidades". Los niveles fueron hechos mucho más largos que en Spyro 2, por lo que se pudieron incluir más áreas con minijuegos; y para evitar que el jugador sienta confusión en cómo continuar, estas áreas fueron diseñadas para ir por separado del eje central del nivel. Price indicó que la adición de nuevos personajes era una forma de hacer el juego más entretenido y variado, en vez de simplemente añadir más movimientos a Spyro. El juego fue llamado "Year of the Dragon" porque fue lanzado en el año 2000, el año del Dragón en el horóscopo chino. En los avances, algunas publicaciones de videojuegos notaron que los gráficos habían mejorado, y que había una amplia gama de nuevos personajes y escenarios. También se señaló que los nuevos minijuegos ofrecían la suficiente complejidad para apoyar la línea de juego principal. En una entrevista con GameSpot, Ted Price dijo que el énfasis de esta entrega estaba en los nuevos personajes jugables, pero que Spyro no sería desplazado de la historia. Year of the Dragon ''también incluyó una protección contra cracking, además de la protección de copia que los anteriores juegos ya habían contenido. Esto previno que el juego fuese hackeado hasta dos meses después del lanzamiento. Recepción Una vez lanzado, ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon obtuvo una reacción crítica positiva, recibiendo una nota media del 91% en GameRankings, y una puntuación similar basada en cincuenta reseñas en Metacritic. De acuerdo a GameRankings, Year of the Dragon ''es el decimocuarto juego de PlayStation mejor puntuado de todos los tiempos. El juego vendió más de dos millones de unidades en Estados Unidos. GameSpot indicó que, si bien ''Year of the Dragon no había incluido cambios significantes en su fórmula respecto a sus antecesores, la combinación de nuevos personajes jugables, los gráficos más detallados, y la variedad de minijuegos lo hacía una compra rentable. IGN alabó que es un juego capaz de atraer a un público de todas las edades y los esmerados niveles, así como la exitosa variedad de personajes. GamePro resaltó la capacidad del juego de ajustar automáticamente la dificultad si el jugador se queda atascado, es una excelente mejora. Next Generation Magazine ofreció una de las reseñas más positivas, en la cual estableció que los diseños de primera calidad de los niveles, los controles intuitivos y los excelentes gráficos lo convirtieron en el mejor título de Spyro hasta la fecha, e incluso el mejor videojuego de PlayStation. El trabajo de Stewart Copeland fue por lo general bien recibido, aunque algunas críticas discreparon con la opinión general. Varias publicaciones consideraron que la música ayudaba a construir la atmósfera en cada nivel, además de ser una gran mejora para la experiencia. Otras, sin embargo, describieron la música como idéntica a otros juegos de las mismas características. Otros motivos de elogio fueron el doblaje de voz y la evolución de los personajes. Entre las quejas se encuentra la cámara del juego, que podría resultar difícil de controlar, especialmente a la hora de confrontar ataques enemigos. También se advirtió que el juego podía resultar muy similar a sus predecesores en lo que guión y objetivos respectan. Curiosidades * En las cinemáticas en las que es de día de noche, antes de que estas empiecen, en la pantalla donde el título aparece el tiempo será el opuesto al de la cinemática. Por ejemplo, en "Se abre el telón de una obra diabólica", la imagen es de noche, sin embargo, cuando la cinemática empieza, es de día. * El juego fue lanzado en el año 2000, por lo tanto era el Año del Dragón también en la vida real. * El jugador puede ponerse en el camino ciertos aliados simplemente por diversión. Por ejemplo, en el Puesto de Bentley, si te colocas frente a Bartholomew, él exigirá que te quites de en medio. También ocurre con los pandas de Terraza de Bambú, pero se tarda más en que esto funcione. Esto podría considerarse uno de los easter eggs del juego. * Este es el primer juego de la serie en el que puedes controlar a más personajes además de Spyro. * Spyro: Year of the Dragon contiene un gran número de glitches, como el glitch de nadar en el aire. * La versión original del juego tiene varios errores respecto al audio, como algunas canciones que se usan más de una vez (por ejemplo, en el Lago del Atardecer suena el tema de Amaneceres Primaverales). * En la versión original hay un glitch en la Autopista de Rural. El glitch ocurre si compites contra los cerdos voladores y abandonas en la mitad de una carrera sin terminar y abandonas el área. Cuando vuelves y ganas la carrera, Sparx no te dará el huevo, aunque lo intentes de nuevo o pases a la siguiente misión. Para evitar el glitch, hay que realizar las misiones en orden sin abandonar el área. Aparentemente, este glitch solo ocurre en las versiones non-Greatest Hits europeas. * Los carriles de súper-carga vuelven a esta entrega desde el primer juego. Existían en el segundo juego también, pero no con la forma de camino de flechas. * En la versión en inglés, hay una referencia a Crash Bandicoot en la Tumba Embrujada. Cuando un perro te pregunta un acertijo, una de las respuestas es "bandicoot". En la traducción al español sustituyeron esa respuesta por "cobaya", por lo que la referencia se perdió. * Si Spyro embiste, quema o golpea con la cabeza a algún personaje no jugable, este tendrá una reacción que dependerá del personaje que sea. * En la versión NTSC del juego, la cinemática "Nace Spike" fue omitida por razones desconocidas. * Este fue el último juego de Spyro en ser desarrollado por Insomaniac Games. Referencias # An Interview with Ted Price, the Developer of Spyro # Spyro the Dragon Preview # Keeping the Pirates at Bay: Implementing Crack Protection for Spyro: Year of the Dragon # Spyro: Year of the Dragon # The Magic Box - US Platinum Videogame Chart # Spyro: Year of the Dragon # Spyro: Year of the Dragon Review # Spyro: Year of the Dragon Review Links externos * Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon Forum. Foro del juego en inglés. en:Spyro: Year of the Dragon ru:Spyro: Year of the Dragon Categoría:Spyro: Year of the Dragon Categoría:Juegos